A Belated Birthday Surprise
by AllINoIsImNotAwesome
Summary: It is Ed's birthday and she gets drunk before Al and Wenry get to give her gifts... Fem!Ed Male!Winry (Btw, I'm not happy with the title, so if you have an idea, put it in a review or PM it to me.)


**I have disclaimed Fma before, and I shall do it again!**

Alphonse could not believe what he saw when he walked into the Rockbell kitchen. His sister and Wenry were sitting at the kitchen table downing hard liquor like it was some sort of _game._ Edlyn had a determined look on her face, while Wenry was grinning confidently. Edlyn was just getting drunker and drunker, while Wenry was just amused as hell.

Everybody in town knew that the Rockbells were notorious for being able to drink everyone under the table, hell Pinako wasn't even in her prime and she could _still_ mop the floor with most grown men. Furthermore, Wenry probably had a few drinks beforehand to even out the playingfield and was still beating Ed.

Wenry poured the next round of drinks and said, "Are you sure you wanna continue, because from the looks of it your just gonna pass out before I even feel a buzz."

"I'ma beat you Wenry Rockbell," she slurred while drunkenly pointing at him.

Al just facepalmed, pocketed her birthday gift and walked across the kitchen to recieve his dumb sister. "Okay Sis, time for bed," he said.

"Al!" she exclaimed. Ed stood up and stumbled over herself while trying to get to Alphonse. The drunken girl hugged/fell onto him and gave him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Where ya been? What did ya get me for ma birthday?"

"I didn't get you anything," Al lied. He didn't feel like dealing with his sister at the moment.

"LIAR!" she screamed dramatically.

Wenry's smile got wider and he chuckled. "It's a good thing Ed turned 21 today. We should do this more often. She's funner this way."

Alphonse glared at his friend. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"No," he said leaning back in his seat. "It was all your sister. She wanted to do it and kept saying that she could beat me, so I did it just to prove a point. Though, I'm not really looking forward to Ed when she gets her hangover in the morning. She's bad enough when it's that time of month."

Al let out an exasperated sigh and heaved his sister over his shoulder. She squirmed and wiggled. "I'm taking Ed to bed. Thanks for ruining her birthday."

"Oh come on! Ed's birthday isn't ruined. We were having fun and _you_ ruined it." Wenry countered, shrugging his shoulders.

Alphonse stomped up the stairs, ignoring Wenry's comment. He opened up the door to Edlyn's bedroom and tossed her into the bed.

She screeched and protested loudly.

"Be quiet and go to sleep, Ed! Your gonna wake up Granny." Al said, standing over the foot of his sister's bed. "How do you think she'll feel about you getting into her booze and drinking yourself silly?"

"Okay first of all, I'm not drunk. Second, if I was drunk, I would stop drinking, so let me go back down stairs," She said, thinking her argument was solid.

"I'm not letting you downstairs 'till morning. I'm locking the door with alchemy, so trying to escape is futile."

"Well, I'll just break it with alchemy."

"You can't even use alchemy," Al said, turning away and walking towards the exit.

"I'm gonna kick it open!" Ed yelled at his retreating back.

"Tsk. You can't even stand in your condition, what makes you think you have the coordination to kick a door down?" Al replied. He closed it and sealed it, like he said he would.

Alphonse calmly made his way down stairs, even though he was boiling on the inside. When he got to the kitchen, he calmly walked over to Wenry, who was still sitting at the table, and kicked him while screaming,"YOU DUMBASS! YOU KNOW SISTER IS IRRESPONSIBLE AND YOU GO AND GET HER DRUNK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Woah, Al relax!" Wenry said, waving his hands defensively. "I already told you that it was all Ed's idea. What did you plan on doing with her anyway?"

"I made her earrings with some of my armor," Al said, dissapointed a bit. "I thought it would be special to her since it's been five years since she got my body back."

"I thought you guys turned the armor into automail parts." Wenry mused.

"We did, but I kept a piece for something special," Al answered him. He frowned and then pointed at him, still angry. "But _you _had to go and ruin it!"

Wenry sighed, "Well, I've been building up the guts to offically propose to your sister ever since she got back from the west." Wenry pulled out a fancy little velvet box and handed it to Al, "I was about to ask her and then she started dodging my question and got out some alcohol."

Al flipped open the box and it had a gold ring with a diamond. Emeralds bordered the diamond and when Al picked up the ring he saw _equivalent mutatione _carved intricately in the band. "What did you mean by 'offically propose' Wenry?"

"Before she left, we kind of confessed to each other. She said that if I give her half of my life then she'd give me half of hers," he said shyly. "That's why you see 'equivalent exchange' carved in Latin on the band."

Al smiled, placed the ring back in the box, closed it and put in back in his friend's hand. "Then why don't we give her our gifts together, then? By the way, I approve of you and Sister's engagement."

Wenry blushed and said, "Well, thanks, I guess."

Al smiled and made his way up the stairs for the last time that night. So, Ed would be getting earrings and a fiance...

Boy, was she in for a surprise in the morning.

**A/N: Since my own birthday was on Monday, I wanted to post this on said day, but I procrastinated. See, I originally wanted it to play out differently in my head, but I started to get second thoughts...**

**By the way, I'm working on chapter three of Trouble With Vacations an Ling will finally appear! So will Ed's budding feelings for him. It might seem weird that I previously wrote a fic about Ed and Wenry tying the knot, and before that my first fic was a romantic exchange between Ed and Ling, and TWV has LingxEd in it, but you can think of this fic and Wanting Nothing in Return being in another universe from With Confessions Come Promises and Trouble With Vacations. BOTH Edwin and Linged are my OTPs, but I don't like Yaoi so I genderbend Ed for the latter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
